The telephone is one of the most ubiquitous of instruments. Many people keep a personal telephone directory or roll card director for use in conjunction therewith and also keep a note-pad and writing implement adjacent the telephone to take notes and messages. There exists a need to collate these items into a single structure of neat appearance and compact form.